


Moment

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Phichit scolding Yurio for calling Yuuri pig, Angry Phichit, Angst, Basically just Yuuri comforting JJ, But it's actually a little cute, Chris with little dialogue, Fluff, Friendship, Isabella Yang is his fiancee, JJ actually likeable, Lets pretend their coaches are out in nowhere, M/M, Mention of Bulimia, Mention of Panic Attack, Mystery man mention, Otabek as himself, Phichit and Yuuri being best besties in the world, Phichit scolding Viktor for calling Yuuri little piggy, Phichit the bestest person, Protective!Phichit, Slice of Life, Victor the clueless one, What else to tag?, Yurio the angry small bean, Yuuri the ball of anxiety, Yuuri the unreliable narrator, Yuuris introspection of his friendship with Phichit, i think, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, post episode 11, self indulgent, thats it, what am I doing with my life, wrote this before ep 12 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “Viktor is looking all over for you, pig.”Phichit whipped his head, glared at Yurio and snapped, “What did you just call Yuuri?”Yurio stiffened with wide eyes. Otabek stopped mid-drinking beside the Russian. Chris stopped talking with his companion. JJ looked up from where he sat with his faincee. Viktor, who just re-emerged from the restroom looked at the Thai and smaller Russian in confusion. Yuuri was on his way to sympathize with JJ, because he knew how that kind of breakdown must have felt. And Yuuri had always known that no one else could be called his best friend but Phichit, it was his first time realizing how much he meant to the Thai as well.[Yurio made me proud but he needed to be scolded a bit, okay? Please don’t sue me. And then I believe Yuuri consoled with Phichit about Viktor’s sudden disappear after his performance and his decision first before talking to Viktor.  Chris and his mystery man is also here for a little humor for the story.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 gave me a lot of feels and I dunno if someone already did this kind of fanfiction about Phichit and Yuuri or Yuuri comforting JJ a little bit, but I just want to type down all of my ideas about some parts of the latest episode.
> 
> And since there are already thousands of stories about that: ‘After the Finals, let’s end this,’ I won’t really focus on it and concentrate on Yuuri talking his feelings out with Phichit because I have this belief within me that Phichit and Yuuri talked about everything since they were roommates and rinkmates for five years in Detroit. I just love the kind of friendship they have – so true, so loyal, so pure. 
> 
> And I love Yurio; I was very proud of him, of his accomplishments and especially of the new world record he had set but I just didn’t like the way he kinda rubbed it on the others…especially Yuuri’s face. It kinda upset me. I know that he’s just 15 [soon 16] years old, but man, Yuuri is doing his best, don’t be mean to your dad, Yurio! 
> 
> There’s that other thing – I know that Viktor calls Yuuri ‘little piggy’ and sometimes teases him about his tummy but I believe it was for Yuuri to be fit enough to skate again; I was also disturbed with how Yurio called Yuuri ‘pig’ because as someone who is kinda conscious about my [not skinny, not obese but kinda chubby] figure, being called pig really hurts, you know?
> 
> I love Yuuri and Yurio’s dynamics, but I just want Yurio to be a little humble. And oh I also fell in love more with JJ and Chris in the latest episode. 
> 
> This is a self-indulgent one-shot. And it is not as humorous as the others [I’ll get back to that tag soon, I have LOTS of ideas hahaha] and let me remind you I ALSO love Angst [and fluff occasionally] so yeah. 
> 
> If you ever stumble upon this and continue reading, have fun and hold on tight!
> 
> If you notice OOCness, thou shall ignore it, hahahaha. I did my best.
> 
> ENJOY!

Phichit Chulanont, the representative of Thailand and Yuuri’s former rinkmate and roommate back in Detroit is also Yuuri’s best friend. For five years, they endured together hardships of achieving their goals and dreams to compete internationally and to represent their hometown, their locality especially their countries.

Phichit is his best friend not just because they were coincidentally rinkmates and were under Celestino and were roommates in Detroit, it was because of that connection and dynamic they had with each other. The Thai had admitted way before that he truly admired Yuuri and wanted to catch up to him, and Yuuri knew that he had always been envious of Phichit’s enthusiasm, optimism and his easy-going personality that allows him to befriend anyone within five hundred meter radius just by smiling.

Yuuri had always struggled with his anxiety, his paranoia and his mild depression. He knew that he was capable of reaching that potential that some people talked him about, but mental weakness was not a laughing matter. One minute he was in the center of the rink catching everyone’s attention with his skating, the other minute he was trying to shove that void of anxiety that enveloped his mind. If not for Phichit’s understanding and constant support, he would have stayed in their room for a whole week for more than one occasion.

Phichit had difficulties coping with some jumps, step-sequences and quads in his routines. Some, which Yuuri had grasped quite easily. Phichit might always have that smile on his face and that happy aura radiating from him but Yuuri had seen several times how the Thai broke down when he wasn’t able to perform a routine correctly after hundreds of times, how Phichit cried when he wasn’t chosen as Thailand’s representative yet again for the thirteenth time, and how Phichit crumbled as Yuuri stepped out as Japan’s representative and he needed to be alone. Yuuri, of course, did his very best and spent sleepless nights teaching Phichit the routines, jumps, quads and spins. He was there as Phichit’s crying shoulder whenever the Thai felt down and upset.

In short, despite that almost eight months that they weren’t by each other’s sides again, that bond that unconsciously formed between them remained.

Which was why right after JJ’s performance and signature pose of ‘JJ style,’ Yuuri should have known that Phichit would have read his mind already with the plan he had.

He, Viktor, Yurio, Sala, Mickey and Emil went down the bleachers to go congratulate and talk with the other skaters and the top six still backstage.

His eyes darted when he saw Emil placing a forearm on Mickey’s shoulder and saying, “Mickey, can we go visit Sagrada Familia after this?”

Mickey sent the Czech a dirty look and grunted, “Hah? No way. If I ever go sightseeing, I’d just take Sala with—“

“Sorry, I’m going with Mila already after we practice,” Sala interrupted with a goofy grin. “Oh, there she is!” She exclaimed as Mila enthusiastically waved from the other side. “Gotta go! See you later!” She squealed and ran to where the red-head was.

Mickey stared, jaw hanging open. “W-W-W-When did those two become so close?” He shrieked in shock.

Emil laughed and waved his other hand dismissively. “Oh, you haven’t noticed? They had been a little closer since the Rostelecom Cup. They are both competing this year as well, but I don’t really see hostility between them. Mila Bibacheva, great woman for your sister.”

“Are you implying something?” Mickey growled with a glare.

The Czech skater laughed again heartily before grabbing the Italian’s elbow and dragging him towards the exit. He ignored the other’s question and said instead, “Since you’re sister’s already occupied and it’s still pretty early, let’s go sightseeing and visit the Christmas market!”

Mickey spluttered noncoherent words, pink tinting his cheeks, and he half-heartedly grumbled, “If we get lost, you’re treating me and Sala lunch for tomorrow.”

He watched, awed and surprised as the two went out and disappeared. He blinked at the door.

Viktor noticed his distraction and said with an amused tone, “Oh, you didn’t notice? Emil had low-key crush on Michele. Well, I’m pretty sure the feeling’s slowly becoming mutual anyway.”

Yuuri diverted his gaze back at his fiancé, and tried to push down that anger and sadness he still held inside about earlier before managing a smile and replied, “But _you_ noticed?”

The Russian laughed and shrugged. “I might have a radar about such things. I have noticed since we met them in the Rostelecom Cup. Emil kept trying to get Mickey’s attention. After Sala kinda dumped her brother, I saw from the posted videos and interviews the way Emil and Mickey had become closer. I even heard a rumor that it was Mickey who asked Emil if he wanted to come since Emil had always wanted to visit Barcelona.”

He chuckled and commented with a teasing tone, “You sure are attentive with gossips. Now I know why you and Chris and even Phichit get along so well.”

His fiancé hummed in agreement before dragging his gaze in front again. Yuuri looked where Viktor was staring and his hammered when he realized that Viktor was looking at the ice rink again with the same hint of sadness. [Authoress’ Note: Yuuri is an unreliable narrator, even in my fanfictions and one-shots. I repeat, unreliable narrator. He’s a ball of anxiety like me after all.]

This made his decision, as he watched his co-Top Finalists and glanced at Viktor’s reactions once in awhile, even harder to swallow and accept. But it was time.

Before that, though, he had elsewhere and someone else to talk to.

Viktor pointed the direction of the restrooms and sing-sang, “Gotta go to the restroom~” With a wave, he sprinted off happily.

Yurio huffed and gave him a snarl before grumbling, “I’m gonna go look for Otabek. I gotta congratulate him. I’ll go join you and Viktor for dinner later since that idiot owes me a meal.”

“…Why?”

“Just because,” Yurio said and stalked off.

Yuuri watched dejectedly as the other Russian also disappeared from his side. He was alone, yet again. He knew that he had anxiety, mild depression and usually makes things worse that they seem. Sometimes, people chide him about it. But after several panic attacks, hundreds of breakdowns, thousands of ugly crying all alone…Yuuri just didn’t like being alone with his thoughts.

The screen was currently showing their ranking and scores, and because of his glasses, Yuuri could see the words and numbers clearly which made his heart clench.

So he walked and approached the backstage where he knew the other skaters were. He turned and found JJ seated with his fiancé by his side. Phichit and Chris were taking selfies few meters away. Yurio arrived before him and was excitedly talking with Otabek, and the Kazakh had that proud, fond smile on his face as he replied to the smaller Russian world-record breaker.

He took a deep breath and enveloped his heart with courage while it lasted and approached the Canadian representative. Thank goodness for the others being occupied, he didn’t get a head turn. JJ looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

His fiancé blinked. “…Yuuri Katsuki, right?”

He nodded, looked down at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket before biting his lip. “I…yes.”

JJ hummed and said, “This is a surprise. Did you make a wrong turn or were your eyeglasses broken? You were probably approaching Phichit or Yuri instead.” He laughed. “Yuuri and Yuri. Hard to discern who is who when I just say your similar names.” He had a smile on his face but Yuuri knew with how glassy those gray eyes were that JJ was still having a breakdown and regrets and sadness were still voiding his mind.

“I know that you don’t want pity. I know that you don’t want sympathy either. I just want to say that you were so brave and courageous,” He mumbled as he lifted his eyes to meet JJ’s. He knew that he could only show sincerity by doing eye contact. After all, the two of them hardly talk. He was even rude enough to walk out of the restaurant along with the others when JJ interrupted their celebration.

JJ’s eyes widened. He became speechless. Even his fiancée was surprised.

So he continued despite the lack of response. “I was amazed with how brave enough you were that instead of breaking down, you finished your program. I was moved that even if you weren’t able to perfect any of your quads and jumps, you still acknowledged your fans and did your signature pose in the verge of tears.” He inhaled. “I…was the six placer in last year’s Grand Prix Finals and despite being one of the Top Six last year, I regretted my entire existence and weaknesses. I was so disappointed with myself because I failed my whole short program and free skate. I actually wondered how I got there. And here I am again, standing with new and former Top Six Finalists, and because of the way I saw you fight, I actually feel proud I’m here.”

JJ’s blinked thrice and he opened his mouth before closing it again. His fiancée was staring at Yuuri.

Huh. Not typical for the Canadian.

He finished his speech with, “Having anxiety and panic attacks before, during or after competitions is not a laughing matter. I know that, I suffer from the same thing. I just want to say as a fellow competitor and fellow skater that you did amazing no matter what. And I hope for the best for all of us tomorrow. I can be pretty clumsy, skittish and awkward most of the times, but since I know how hard this must have been, if, just if, you need someone to talk to about it, I’m…here?” He gulped and stared at the ground again.

It took a minute before JJ found his voice. “Thanks,” JJ said. And as Yuuri tried to meet those eyes again, he was surprised to find both JJ and his fiancée crying. He panicked and was met with a tearful laugh. “That was probably the greatest thing I’ve heard a fellow skater of mine has said to me. And here I was, thinking of you as a monster to slay to win the gold.”

He blinked. _Monster?_ “Eh?”

“But yeah, I got it wrong, eh? So, again, thanks. I appreciate the effort of you approaching me and saying those things. Feel a lot better now.”

He bowed and replied, “I-I-It was a pleasure. I’ll go talk to Phichit now, see you. G-Good luck.” With that, he turned away.

He jolted in shock when JJ added, “By the way, belated congratulations on the engagement. Make sure to invite me if the wedding commences.”

He looked over his shoulder with a smile and walked towards his best friend.

Phichit was now on his Instagram, probably captioning his fifteenth IG post for today. He had that pleased smile on his face, and his expression was so free and happy that Yuuri felt himself becoming sad that he’d ruin the Thai’s happy moment with his interruption.

He was just about to turn away again until the Thai looked up and a big grin appeared on his face. “YUURI!” Phichit exclaimed, ran towards him and flung to him.

Yuuri instinctively opened his arms and balanced his feet so that they wouldn’t fall. Within a second, Phichit was hugging him tightly as if he disappeared for a year. “Ah, h-hello, Phichit,” He said with a smile.

His best friend pulled away a little, with his arms still loosely around Yuuri’s back and pouted at him. “Why do you look so gloomy? You did amazing!”

He smiled. “Thank you. You did amazing too, Phichit-kun. You finally fulfilled one of your dreams and performed with that song on the Grand Prix Finals. I am so proud of you. You were so fascinating to watch earlier.” He didn’t need to sugarcoat his words, he really was sincere.

Phichit’s cheeks turned pink in happiness before he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. The two of them never felt like had romantic feelings towards each other. People always thought they had something because of how close they were and how much either of them showed on one’s IG posts. What others didn’t know was that for five years, the only ones both of them could talk to were each other and that created that unbreakable bond between them.

Yuuri was three years and five months older than the Thai but he had vowed that he would always protect his best friend, whom he had always confided in. No matter what happens and who wins, Yuuri will be there for Phichit.

Phichit said, “It was the best, Yuuri. Whether I get to stand on the podium or not tomorrow, I am happy. I am incredible blissful to even be here with the last six. I am satisfied that I get to represent Thailand and performed the song I’ve always dreamt of using for my program. I’ll perform the other one tomorrow and I’ll do my best. I’m happy enough that the whole Thailand is supporting me and that I was able to prove something. It’s a new beginning I’m so glad of having.”

He hummed and ruffled the Thai’s hair. “You were honestly moving to watch earlier. I’m so happy for that we managed to compete against each other and be by each other’s sides like we promised before.”

“Squeak squeak,” Phichit said, imitating a hamster. “Yep, my hamsters at home said,” he explained and they burst laughing.

After a minute, Phichit took out his phone and opened the IG’s front camera and pointed in front of them. He grinned. “Okay!” He said and Yuuri smiled at the camera for the Thai. Phichit quickly typed out, “Bestest friend in the word! And then a little bit of tagging and hastagging and done!” He smiled back at Yuuri’s laughing face.

"--UURI?" Viktor's voice called out somewhere.

Phichit looked at him. "Your fiance's calling for you."

He pursed his lips. The memory of Viktor's eyes as he watched the other skaters earlier flashed in his mind. "I..."

“—RIO!”

Yurio growled, “WHAT?” And stomped off somewhere.

Yuuri subconsciously followed the smaller Russian with his eyes and sighed. He blinked and looked infront again when Phichit snapped fingers in front of his face. He felt guilty with the Thai’s concerned gaze on him. “Yuuri?” Phichit started and then started mussing Yuuri’s still slicked hair. “You just did a job well done. Why do you look so sad and solemn?”

“Phichit-kun, can I open up with something with you later?” He murmured, uncertain.

Phichit smiled warmly and said in Thai, “Of course, Yuuri. I’m always here for you.”

He teared up a little and replied in the Thai, Phichit taught him basic Thai before, “Thank you. I am so happy that you became my best friend.”

Yuuri jumped in surprise when someone kicked his shin. He turned and found a seething Yurio, “Viktor is looking all over for you, pig.”

Phichit whipped his head, glared at Yurio and snapped, “What did you just call Yuuri?”

Yurio stiffened with wide eyes. Otabek stopped mid-drinking beside the Russian. Chris stopped talking with his companion. JJ looked up from where he sat with his fiancee. Viktor, who just re-emerged from the restroom looked at the Thai and smaller Russian in confusion.

Yurio seemed to have gathered his guts after few moments and grumbled, “What? I called him ‘pig.’ What’s the big deal?”

Phichit frowned, displeased. “So I didn’t mishear,” He mumbled. “Don’t call him like that again.”

Yurio raised an eyebrow. “Hah?”

Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s sleeve and whispered, “Phichit, it’s okay.”

The Thai shook his head. “No, it’s not. Sure, you love eating pork cutlet bowl. And yes, you gain weight easily because of your favourite food and mood swings but that doesn’t give someone an excuse for you to be called a ‘pig’ just because figure skaters are required to be fit to enter competitions.”

He smiled half-heartedly. And truly appreciated Phichit’s anger and concern. “It’s really okay. I’m used to it.”

“Not because you’re used to it, we’re gonna ignore it,” His best friend grumbled and went in front of Yurio. “Yuuri Katsuki is my best friend, he’s the best damn person that I’ve encountered. He tries his very best in everything. He was my pillar when I needed back in Detroit. We did lots of adventures together. He means a lot to me, and, Yuri Plisetsky,” He paused and towered over the blond.

Yuuri started to tear up as he saw anger on Phichit’s usually bright and happy eyes.

“—You don’t have the right to call him ‘pig.’ Yes, you’re fifteen years old and I should be mature enough to let this go. And yes, you have done your best and were very hardworking too about your passion which is the same as ours. Yeah, you just broke a world record – Viktor Nikiforov’s nonetheless. Sure, despite your age, you have achieved so much more than I do. Hm, you have the right figure and flexibility for a figure skater. But I don’t care about those things that I usually admire about you if you’re going to be this mean Yuuri.”

Yurio stared, wide-eyed at the Thai.

Chris placed a hand on Phichit’s chest and pushed the other away a little. “Relax, Phichit.”

Otabek said, “Yes. I’m sure Yuri is not only the one who teases Yuuri Katsuki with such nicknames. And I believe that their friendship is not as shallow as you think, Chulanont. There are always reasons for our actions. Please calm down.”

Yurio huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, even this geezer,” he pointed to Viktor, who shot him a deadpan look, “call pi—“ he cut himself off with Phichit’s glare, “ _katsudon_ ‘little piggy,’ so cannot throw all of your anger at me!”

The Thai seemed shocked with that information. “You do?” He gasped at Viktor.

Viktor blinked and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. It’s a just a little way of me teasing him. We met in Yu-topia with his winter body, so he was kinda chubby by then and I prohibited him to enter the rink until he lost his weight. I called him ‘little piggy’ or ‘katsudon’ to tease him.”

Yuuri clung onto Phichit when the Thai seemed too revolted with what his fiancée just said. Phichit took a deep breath and faced him. “Why are you so kind?”

He blinked. “Are you talking to me or a mirror?”

He meant it as a joke but Phichit wouldn’t take it. “For five years, Yuuri, we did our best to fight off those who called you with the same nicknames. For five years, I was always concerned with you because you suffered buli—“

“Phichit-kun,” He whispered, pleading.

Phichit blinked and looked up at Viktor. “He doesn’t know, does he?” He asked in Thai.

Yuuri shook his head.

Viktor looked confused and curious now. “What is it?” He voiced out.

He shook his head furiously. “N-Nothing!” He gasped. “It’s just…” He trailed off and stared at the ground.

His best friend exhaled loudly before hiding Yuuri’s face on his shoulder. Yuuri blinked before relaxing and closing his eyes, feeling his tears trailing down his cheeks and onto Phichit’s jacket. He sniffed and clung onto the Thai’s sleeve. He had no words to say how thankful he was for the words he had always wanted to hear from Phichit. He was speechless because he didn’t think someone would actually stand up for him as he was called ‘pig.’ He didn’t know how to respond with Phichit’s ever open arms and comforting presence.

Viktor was his everything and of course, without talking, they could discern things from each other. He loved Viktor dearly. If not for Viktor, there were a lot of firsts’ and other chances he would have let go. But they were still adjusting with each other’s whims, moods, personalities, reactions and responses.

At times like this, Phichit was more accustomed with the fact that Yuuri usually kept everything within him until anxiety bubbles up in his mind bigger and bigger until he was drowning with doubts. Phichit liked voicing his thoughts out, which relaxed him.

He couldn’t see his best friend’s face but from the other’s tone of voice, you’d definitely discern anger in it. “Listen here. Since Yuuri is actually close with you guys and is still alright with you calling him with such nicknames, I’d let it go for now. But,” he paused, “if I find out that you’ve said a word, phrase, sentence or paragraph that hurt him greatly and he crumbles because of it, I’ll dig the ground and bury any of you six feet under. Got it?”

Yuuri was surprised to actually hear Yurio replying with, “Yeah yeah, whatever,” Chris with a, “Yup, got it,” JJ with a, “Yeah,” and Viktor with a sad, “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I might just be twenty years old, but I know how cruel this world is. I did live with Yuuri in Detroit for five years. Away from home. Sacrifices after sacrifices. Yuri, I know there’s a hidden meaning behind your ‘Agape’ and that I don’t know you fully but I do hope you’ll become more humble. Sure, I understand that you’re in your angsty, angry small bean of anger phase but there are times that you have to think before you speak. And here I thought you are willing to actually open up to Yuuri after that small drama after Rostelecom Cup. Chris, I appreciate you, you’re a great person but stop thinking and sometimes implying that Yuuri stole Viktor from the ice and from the figure skating world.”

_How did Phichit…?_

Phichit continued, “I know that you kinda like Yuuri too, but I do hope you won’t blame him for Viktor’s sudden break this season. You also already have that mystery man behind you; gay, happy with a man, has a cat, great at figure skating, what else can you want? JJ, I’m sure Yuuri has told you everything I want to say anyway. Otabek, you’re okay. Viktor…I have looked up to you. But I also looked up to Yuuri since years before. And I believe at both of you and your relationship, so continue fighting no matter what others believe or I’ll crush that ring before your eyes.”

And with that, the Thai went back to usual demeanor and exclaimed, “THAT’S IT! I HAVE NO OTHER THINGS TO SAY! NO HARD FEELINGS! LET’S TAKE A GROUPIE AFTER THIS! GOSH, TOO MUCH DRAMA!”

Laughing now, he hugged Phichit. “Phichit.” He knew that that single word held everything he wanted to say.

Phichit took a deep breath and hugged Yuuri back. “Yuuuurrrriiii~” He sing-sang.

The Thai representative was indeed one of the best blessings that was bestowed upon Yuuri’s life.

 

When they went back to their own rooms in the hotel, Yuuri blinked when Yurio passed by him and murmured a soft, “I’m sorry,” before blushing a little and running towards his room. Viktor looked at him, smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. _What did I ever do to deserve meeting such great people?_

 

He sat in front of Phichit. He just finished showering, Viktor was currently the one showering in the other room and he yelled that he was gonna have some chit-chat with the Thai first.

“So what is it that’s bothering you?”

He inhaled and exhaled shakily, “After the Finals, I and Viktor need to end this.”

Phichit spat the juice he was drinking. “WHAT? THE ENGAGEMENT? THE SOON-TO-BE WEDDING? THE RELATIONSHIP? YUURI, ARE YOU KILLING ME?”

He waved his hands hastily. “Not that. Our student-coach relationship.”

Phichit blinked and calmed down. “…Why?”

“I’m retiring after this, Phichit-kun,”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Y-You are?” He stammered, voice cracking.

He smiled sadly at the other. “I am twenty-four, Phichit. Soon enough, I cannot skate competitively again. New eras and generation of skaters will take over us soon. I have skated for so many years now. I am tired. I will still skate but just for the sake of my passion and love of the sport.”

“But this is the first time we got to compete against—“ Phichit sniffed and then smiled. “You looked like you’re sure of this decision.”

He nodded. “I am. I don’t know if Viktor wants to go back to competing; he seemed so nostalgic as he gazed at the rink and at his former competitions…and if he says that he wants to start competing again, I am willing to let go if I need to.”

“Yuuri, where is this coming from? You know that Viktor wouldn’t ever do that and let you go that easily. You mean the world to him,” Phichit whispered.

Tears spilled down onto his lap. “I am anxious, Phichit. After my failure in the short program, he didn’t say anything and just sat by my side in the kiss and cry. He also just suddenly disappeared after and when I looked for him, I found him on the audience’s bench watching Yurio’s performance with an expression I cannot read especially after Yurio broke his world record. It hurts. And a void is eating me again, Phichit-kun.”

“You gotta talk with Viktor about this, Yuuri.”

“I know,” He sobbed and bit his lip before wiping his tears away. “Ah, I cannot walk back in our room, red-eyed.”

Phichit handed him a hamster-designed tissue box. He took few and wiped his tears away and then few more to blow his nose. He chuckled when his best friend handed a personalized hamster-designed garbage plastic.

“I actually don’t know what to say especially since we don’t know Viktor’s side yet but damn, why’d he suddenly disappear. Looks like he’s gonna receive another earful from me tomorrow, hmph. We cannot go to consclusions, Yuuri—“

“—YOU CONGRATULATED US ON OUR MARRIAGE JUST BY CONCLU—“ He spluttered, laughing.

“—Okay, okay, except when I’m the one talking, but yeah, remember that no matter what decision you make and path you take, I’ll support you. If your anxiety is drowning you again, I’ll do my best and help you out. When you feel like your bulimia nervosa is going back again, tell me, please. Although, you haven’t told Viktor yet?”

He shook his head. “Soon.”

“Ah, okay. I trust your judgment. I did mean what I said earlier. You mean a lot to me, Yuuri. You’re the bestest friend anyone could ask for.”

“You’re the best,” He said.

Phichit hummed and grinned. “I know.”

It was moments like this that Yuuri knew that his training in Detroit didn’t go to nothing. He met Phichit Chulanont.

**Author's Note:**

> (Last edited/revised a little: 16/12/16 9:39PM +8 GMT. :3 )
> 
> This is a mess.
> 
> This is a little shitty.
> 
> This is boring.
> 
> They're OOC.
> 
> Gah.
> 
>  
> 
> This has become longer than I expected. I have so many other ideas for one-shots and few plots for my multi-chapter one but here I am indulging myself with this. Forgive me, though I have no regrets. [I'll go back to my shitty and were-they-even-hilarious-I-tried-my-best one-shots soon!]
> 
> [Was I the only that had a problem watching YOI Ep 11 because both uploads in Kissanime and Gogoanime wouldn't load quickly? My gosh, it took me 3 hours to load the whole episode.]
> 
> Follow and find me on tumblr: lovefadesminehas021
> 
> THANKS! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE SUPER APPRECIATED! <3


End file.
